The invention relates to a treatment head for electromedical diagnostic or therapeutic treatment of body parts, particularly with ultrasonic and/or stimulation current, with a first treatment surface, to which an adapter piece with a differing second treatment surface is preconnectable.
Treatment heads of this type require different treatment surfaces according to the shape of the body surface to be treated. Thus, for example, one is able to treat relatively flat body parts, as for example, abdomen, back or chest, with a relatively large treatment surface; more strongly curved body contours such as, for example, rounded upper arms or other joint formations of the body extremities, for example, neck, kneecap or finger joints, too, on the other hand, require a smaller treatment surface. Previously, in the transition from a larger to a smaller treatment surface or vice versa, one has been content with furnishing a separate treatment head for each of the necessary treatment surfaces. The profusion of technical accessories was correspondingly large. A possibility for avoiding this disadvantage consists of a single treatment head with a first treatment surface to which a suitable adapter piece with a different, further treatment surface can be screwed. Although the profusion of technical accessories is thereby reduced, the threaded mechanism is nonetheless connected with an increased cost of manufacture and is also rather cumbersome to manipulate.